Second Half
by MistyHeaven
Summary: Sakura is a waitress, Syoran is the delievery man and Eriol is the owner in the same restaurant. Eriol is married to Tomoyo by arranged marriage, but learns to love Sakura.‘There are three soulmates for equal individual beings in this world'
1. Chapter 1

**Second Half**

Author's Note: Just a simple story of Sakura Kinomoto.

Disclaimer: All characters and places are extreme property of the manga-ka CLAMP and companies related to it and the anime entitled Card Captor Sakura. Only the plot and the whole endeavor of this story is my own logical product

**Prologue**

**_In a place not so far away from the city…_**

Sunny mornings, cool breezes, the new aroma of the day and the fresh air from the forest; what a great scenery to start a day? But the best of them all is the smell of homemade pancakes with extra-heavy-syrup our own father made for her daughter.

"Sakura! Come down and eat your breakfast now!" shouted Mr. Kinomoto from downstairs who just came last night to see how his daughter was doing.

"Coming dad!" shouted Sakura getting ready for her new part time job to work during her college days, which was soon to come.

Sakura Kinomoto

Age: 19

Location: In a house surrounded by many trees near the forest beside her college. Moved out of her former house to live alone and to gain independence.

Graduated high school last week.

Preparing for her part-time job because her father promised not to spend for her college tuitions.

Sibling: Toya Kinomoto, went abroad to America to study. The location is undetected; no one knows if he's still doing a **_mascot_** work.

Likes: Pancakes, Ice creams, Tempura, Udon, Ramen, and etc…

Dislike: Syaoran. Her classmate during her high school years.

For this young youth, her life shall be a challenging and enthralled by the most powerful thing on earth, Love. Her journey through will be tough but a story everyone wishes and dreams. A fantasy like a fairy tail. Now begins…

**_Li Residence…_**

"Syoran-sama, your breakfast is ready." greeted the old maid.

"Right there in a minute." replied Syoran getting ready for his part time job to pay for his college tuition.

Syoran Li

Age: 19

Location: Li Residence in Japan

Graduated high school last week as a salutatorian.

Preparing for his part-time job because his mother threatened him to earn his own tuition.

Sibling: 4 annoying bastard sisters in Hong Kong.

Like: Teasing and fooling around Sakura.

Dislike: Eriol, High School long time rival

Still a boy who has lots of things to experience and to learn, yet things comes when it must and they are unstoppable. Everything will be turned on no more of mercy his life will pump on in a marathon race.

**_Higurashi Residence…_**

"Master Eriol, the car is ready for you." reported the maid.

"How about my breakfast?" asked Eriol starving and tired because of yesterdays' tight schedule.

"That is arranged with Ms. Hiragizawa and her family at 9:00am."

"How many times do I need to tell you that I am not married to her yet? It's just because of that unacceptable promise my parents have made and went away. Leaving every matter on me…What time is it now?"

"7:00, sir."

"That's like 2 more hours to go! Why did you make it so late?"

"Sir, please be reminded that they are also a very busy people."

Eriol Hiragizawa

Location: Unknown

Graduated high school last week as a valedictorian

Preparing to be married because of the engagement his parents have set for him when he was still an infant.

Job: Owns a big company of cars and owns the best franchised restaurant around the world: Point.

Sibling: None

Like: Syoran, High School long time best friend(?)

Dislike: complicated things

Undo the wrong and thee you shall not be chastised. Some mistakes that of made won't give things if one doesn't realize… your life is your only soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Half**

Author's Note: Gosh! This took so long to come up… apologies to all!

Disclaimer: All characters and places are extreme property of the manga-ka CLAMP and companies related to it and the anime entitled Card Captor Sakura. Only the plot and the whole endeavor of this story is my own logical product

**A Late Starter**

Sun brazed at her brightly as she walked through the crows to find her destination. Checking her paper, where the address was written, she walked on glancing at all the stores that was built. After some minutes, she was feeling tired then she cursed under her breath "Where is this place? Hidden in some caves or something?" The job was requested by her best friend, Tomoyo. Her father was a successful entrepreneur and she was engaged with a person, whom Sakura didn't even know. Inserting her coins to the soft drink machine, she chose the latest soft drink that was commercialized. She drank it within seconds and looked straight in front of her. Then like some miracle, she was there, 'Point'. Grinning in great success, she walked towards the place. It was huge and seemed elegant. Then she opened the door, revealing the inside of the restaurant. It was awe striking. All the system and the people were shown as nothing as she expected. She considered going back home but before she could turn, she saw the most dreading thing ever alive on earth. "You!" she shouted.

Syaoran kept his steps firm as he walked to his place of part time job. He have been to one of its branch for couple of times and decided to work in the new one since it appeared to him that this was the only place which was looking for workers. He finally arrived in the place. Taking a deep breath, he entered it. Looking around, he was surprised to see how fast a restaurant could develop in few days or months. He was beginning to admire the owner, who ever it was. He went to the manager's office in the second floor and applied for the job. The manger seemed to be a giant. Syaoran wasn't so much in cooking and the waiter part was full so he was made as a delivery man. At first he disagreed but he was soon convinced by the manager to take the part. But first, they needed one more waitress so he was sent to be the waiter for some days until there was a new comer. He received the uniform and changed into it. Going down the stairs, he sat down on one of the chair by the bar side and waited for customers for him to take orders. That was the time when one entered the place and, man, was he happy to see her. Smiling brightly, he waited for her to notice him. After some time, she was turning back but seemed to see him. Next second was the fun part, the game began.

"You!" Sakura bellowed with her emerald eyes big in shock.

"Hey, sweetie! How is your vacation?" he said as he stood up and went nearer to her.

"Don't you ever call me that!"

"Come on, I see that you are here to apply for a business too."

"A part time job not business, you rock head."

"Is that how you call the salutatorian of your batch?"

"Well… Eriol was better."

"…"

"Move away. I don't feel like working with you, but this is the only place left."

Game over. Sakura wins.

Sakura pushed him away making her way to the manager's room. Opening the door she saw the huge man in black cloak facing his back at her, who Syaoran have just seen. She voiced out in nervousness with a quiver in her tone.

"Um… hello. I am Sakura Kinomoto, whose applying for a job here." She sounded lame.

The man turned and faced her. "Oh! You must be the girl for the waitress!" In spite of his size his voice was rather high-pitched.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I am… sir." She cursed under her breath for the stupidity.

With a huge smile on his face like a dinosaur trying to catch its pray, he pressed a button on the desk that lead to the stock room. A small speaker sounded.

"Hello?"

"Hey, there is another girl looking for a waitress job. So cancel the boy out and fill her in." with that he released the button.

'The boy? Does he mean Syaoran?' she thought to herself. But he just applied here. Feeling a little bit of sympathy, "Are you canceling out Syaoran… sir?" she spoke. The queen of lame-world.

"Not really, he was suppose to the waiter only until you came, now he's going to be a delivery boy." he spoke in satisfaction.

"Oh… So, should I start working today… sir?" she asked.

"Yes, go downstairs there will be my assistant. He will explain everything. Good day to you Ms."

Without saying another word, she walked out of the room. She exhaled, now the tension and the nervousness were gone. Time to work. She skidded down the stairs, like a kid who just received a lollipop, in glee. It was about time when she met the assistant. Unlike the manager of the restaurant, the assistant was a completely different person. He wore a waiter suit, it was quite different from the one Syaoran was wearing they were green and white, but his were in red and white. His chocolate brown hair, much like Syaoran's, was flawless and glimmered in the florescent light near the bar. He seemed to be in his early twenties; 6 footer. Sakura came down with a little tint of blush in her cheeks. When she was in front of him, she noticed she only reached his shoulders. He bent down a little to straighten their eye-level.

"Hey, you must be Sakura." he smiled carrying a waitress suit by his right arm.

The smile melted within her, 'Whoa, he must be the twin brother of Yukito!' Sakura thought, Yukito was her crush in elementary, but it was only a past love. Trying to utter out a word, she finally spoke, "Hi! I am Sakura Kinomoto. Pleased to meet you… sir." she bit her tongue in the last word. It was karma.

Chuckling, "Please, call me Li… may be with a –kun or –sama."

'Li? Isn't that Syaoran's last name?' pushing the thought away. With a nervous laugh "Pleased to meet you Li-kun."

"-Kun? I would rather prefer –sama but I'll get to that. Pleased to meet you too. (Smiles) First, this is your uniform (Hands over the clothes) the restroom is in the right corner over there. Then, I'll explain everything to you."

Today must be a lucky day. She turned to go, but he tapped her shoulders. "Be very careful there… No spirits are happy that we built a restaurant on their graveyard." Then he disappeared behind a door. Since, her childhood she was always scared of ghosts, with a little screech in her skin, she headed for the restroom. Changing as fast as she can, she left the restroom. In hurried, she met Li near the counter. He still had his smile on. "Ready for the entertainment?"

A bit confused, "Erm, yeah." she answered, probably it's just to scare her.

**Later at night…**

A girl slumped down on her bed with lifeless body. With her face covered in the pillow, she shouted "I hate you Li!" (Li smiled while cooking his dinner in his house) Her day was hell, do this do that, go here go there, clean this clean that, bring this bring that and other commands that one could think of. Her body ached all over by the harsh work she was put upon. Suddenly, her phone rang, in annoyance she pulled the wireless phone near her ears.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Sakura! It's Tomoyo, how was your first day?"

"Yeah, so far I think it was the best thing I've ever have done." she said in sarcastic tone.

"Really? That's great! I'll see you around then, bye." but her friend didn't seem to get that.

Shrugging a little, she put the phone back in the receiver, its proper place. Standing up with much effort, she entered the bathroom to shower. Bubble bath must be perfect for today.

Well, let's just call it an experience.

Author's note: XD "Point" XD… my apologies this author is very poor in making names.


End file.
